


No Time

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [14]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, but have you seen the show? we all fucking knew that, mild dirty talk, slight references to the fact that coco is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Johnny and Angel finally have a little time to themselves something far too rare these days. Even a little interruption won't stop them from enjoying some quality alone time.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Secret Relationship
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Angel Reyes
Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> okay but if any of you also ship this and write fic please drop your names below i ship it hard and i flat out demand more angel and coco fic thank you very much

Coco hums along to music he has it much louder than he ever could when Letty was home. He loved her but he was damn tired of hearing her say he had shit taste in music. He is working on dinner for himself when he feels hands settle on his hips.

“Damn looks good- you make enough for two?” Angel asks with a grin. Before he looks over at the pan.

“Jesus fuck- you can’t do that shit!” Coco says dropping the spoon he’d been mixing with. He turns and glares back at Angel. “Could’ve shot you or some shit.”

“Yeah uh huh you would’ve totally done it,” Angel says with a smile. He pulls Coco closer by his hips, “Where’s the kid at?”

“Spending the night with Gabriela she said she needed a break from my stupid ass,” Coco says with a smile. 

“Her loss is my gain,” Angel says moving his lips to press on Coco’s neck. “It means I get you to myself for the night and I don’t mind that one bit.”

“Yeah yeah,” Coco mumbles though a hint of a smile is visible on his lips. “If you want to be fed you should probably keep those damn lips to yourself. I’m not gonna get shit done if you’re doing all that.” 

Angel couldn’t help himself, time for just the two of them was rare; there was always club shit or the new development of Letty moving in. Staying the night was almost never an option before and now it wasn’t. Tonight though he’d get Coco to himself. “Who says I wanna eat anything you’re cooking anyways- probably burn that shit.” He jokes before he goes and gets beers out of the fridge. He opens both, setting one in front of Coco before he sits at the table and has a sip of his own.

“Yeah you’re a fuckin’ garbage disposal you would eat this shit if it was charred black,” Coco says with a smirk. He picks up his beer and has a sip. “Besides I’m a great cook you love that about me.”

“I tolerate it because I love you dipshit. That's a whole other thing.” Angel says with a laugh before he shakes his head. It was a crazy thing to say love, he loved Coco even now after being in a relationship this long. 

“Yeah yeah whatever helps you sleep at night, asshole,” Coco says putting a lid on his pot before he walks over to Angel. He smirks moving to cup Angel’s face in his hands. He wishes they could say more and be more open about the relationship but they just couldn’t. While technically they could it would complicate shit with the club and their families. 

Angel watches Coco and he knows that look he sees him getting too far into his own head, something he’s seen Coco do for the last 8 years. He turns his head pressing a kiss to Coco’s palm before he looks back at him. “I know I’ve got dreamy eyes but you’ll burn your food if you just stand there looking into them.” He jokes before smirking at the man.

Coco rolls his eyes giving Angel a little smack on the cheek, nothing to hurt but enough to tease him. “You really are full of yourself what is it I even see in you?”

“Well, I'd be more than happy to remind you,” Angel says pulling Coco down and kissing him. A hand settles on the other’s hip drawing him in for a long kiss trying to get the most out of it. He’s so lost in it he almost doesn’t hear it. He quickly pulls his hands away and turns to face the table acting like the beer is the most interesting thing.

“Hey what the-” Coco stops when he hears the car pull up. “Shit.” He mumbles before he adjusts himself fixing his shirt and his hair. He heads right back over to the pot taking off the lid and starting to stir it as the door opens. 

Letty walks in and looks over at Angel, “The hell are you doing here got nothing better to do on your day off.”

“Club shit doesn’t take a day off, princess,” Angel says before he has a sip of his beer. “What are you doing here? Your pops said you were off at a friends house or some shit.”

“Headed there I just forgot my math textbook this morning,” Letty tells him before she walks over to pick it up off of the kitchen counter. She sees the quizzical look that Angel and Coco both give her and rolls her eyes. “I have a big math test to study for- you know I really do care about school.”

Coco knows that but it is nice to hear it from her. “I’m cooking if you want to stay. Gabi too I’ve made enough I can feed both of you.” He doesn’t want them to stay he wants to get back to what he was doing with Angel but he can be a patient man.

“Yeah hard pass I don’t want whatever is burning on the stove Gabi and I are getting pizza,” Letty says looking from the stove to her dad.

“Shit!” Coco hadn’t been paying attention just absently stirring now he’d gone and burned his dinner, nice. He turned down the heat and tried to save it but truly there was no saving any of it.

Angel chuckles before he looks at Letty. “You need money for pizza- clearly he’s too busy to do that.” He says before he takes out his wallet.

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Letty says with a shrug walking over and taking money from Angel. “You have fun with whatever this club bullshit is.” 

“You know it, see you later Letty,” Angel says before watching Letty leave to head back outside. He gets up and walks over to the window watching the car leave. He finishes off his beer he’d been drinking before he sets the bottle on a side table. Once he’s sure that they won’t turn around and come back he turns to look at Coco. “Just dump that shit in the sink.”

Coco looks over at him, “Nah- nah I think I figured it out I mean the side will have to get dumped but I think I can salvage most of it.”

Angel shuts the curtains before he turns to face Coco. “I’ll cook for you later or some shit I don’t care but we don’t have time for that shit.”

Coco gives Angel a look before he turns off the stovetop and puts the pan in the sink. “What’s so damn important is it that pressing club business or are you just trying to convince me to just get a pizza.” 

“No I just need you to get to your bedroom because I’m tired of fuckin’ waiting,” Angel says before he pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the couch. “I mean if you really want to try and fix that shit though I’m sure I could start without you.”

That is a surprise usually Angel was the patient one but Coco didn’t mind this one bit. “No fuckin’g way I’m letting you do that now go you know the way.” Coco says before he pulls off his own shirt.

Angel smirks as he watches Coco take his shirt off, “Yes I do.”


End file.
